Interleaved converters provide reduced ripple currents to rails of an inverter and a battery. The rail voltage may have a direct impact on the output capabilities of the inverter. For instance, electric machines operated by the inverter may require an increased rail voltage in order to obtain desired speeds. Voltage converters may be unable to supply the required voltages or provide such voltages with high switching losses.